


Siesta

by liquidCitrus



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Grand Siesta, Houston Spies (Blaseball Team), Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29774541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidCitrus/pseuds/liquidCitrus
Summary: According to the Blaseball Beat, it has been more than ten years since the Discipline Era ended. What has happened with the Spies? Here are many fragmentary cover stories. All of them are true. All of them are false. You may choose to believe everything, or some things, or nothing at all.(This is more like a bunch of worldbuilding and writing prompts than it is an actual story.)
Kudos: 6





	Siesta

### Asleep

During a siesta, all players must sleep. Whether all players must sleep dreamlessly is another question entirely.

### The Agency

The Spies are absolutely, positively not still taking occasional missions from the Agency. Not that they ever have. The Agency doesn't exist, after all.

And it is certainly not the case that the Agency has realized that it has no leverage on them, because you cannot hurt a Blaseball player in any way that matters. Because if that was the case, then the Agency would certainly be forced to come to the negotiating table and hammer out a fairer working relationship.

### The Moon Base

Upon acquiring the Moon at the end of Season 11's elections, the Spies began to build a base there.

With the assistance of their demon headmate, Marco created metaphysical portals that allow an easy commute from Houston to the moon. Alexandria invited some of the Boston Flowers along, to help breed plants that could survive there (under a cover story, of course). Excavation happened. There has been construction material shipped in, and spy gadgetry planted, and false windows installed.

Elsewhere on the surface of the moon, sitting in the blistering unfiltered light of the sun or exposed to the dark and cold of the rest of space, Math talks with Lars Taylor, or maybe Durham Spaceman, or maybe someone else entirely, in the language of the stars.

### An Undisclosed Location

It is most likely that the Spies' stadium has been kept under plastic sheeting in anticipation of the ILB's return. But maybe - just maybe - it could be flooded, like the Roman Colosseum of old, to make an enormous pond. There, Karato tends to an oasis of native plants and animals to help buffer against habitat loss, and gives free swimming lessons, and lets people kayak down the staircases that have been turned into rushing cataracts of whitewater.

### The Traveling Circus

Some of the Spies started a traveling circus over siesta - for cover for traveling to do spywork in other places, like blaseball was, but slower and not traumatizing. Reese eats fire that Morrow conjures, Jordan's trained the birds to do tricks, Teddy swings from the trapeze, and Sosa gets sawn in thirds and then put back together as a magic trick.

Have players from other teams decided to run away with the circus for a year or two? Who is to say? If they wish to avail themselves of the services of the Spies' psychologist, and live among other ex-Blaseball players, there's empty berths on the sleeper bus for whoever wants to tag along.

### In A High-Rise

Perhaps, instead, they have tried to live normal lives, such as lives can be normal for people so deeply scarred.

Fitzgerald and Math have rented an apartment in some tall building or other, where they have lived many years in what domestic bliss they can scrape together, living under the uncertainty of blaseball's possible return.

Son spent a while living out of the back of an unmarked white van, trying to find themself. Denzel has made it clear that their home is always open to Son, an offer that Son eventually took them up on.

Comfort has become quite adept at coming up with new and exciting food crimes. Malik mostly just looks on, shaking xer head, regretting teaching Comfort about how gelatin works.

### The Shadows

Where is Donia? Is she alone on the moon? Is she desperately trying to reach out to a world that doesn't notice that she exists? Has she lost all hope of retrieval? Does she even know that the rest of the ILB has been on siesta?

HQ still keeps her room pristine, in anticipation of her return. 


End file.
